


Second

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [14]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: New Year's Eve kisses





	Second

Counting down the last ten seconds until the new year seems to take entire minutes. It’s like they’re moving in slow motion, both of them, everyone, the whole party, the entire universe. Mitch is smiling, beaming, his cheeks glowing with the faint flush of alcohol and his hair damp and sweaty from the tropical air. With each passing second, his smile grows and he leans in closer. They both know what’s coming. They can feel it, a palpable spark between them, a magnetism that draws them toward each other.

It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, not even close. They’ve even kissed just like this, in a very similar situation. A party, a bottle of champagne, a fireworks display imminent. It’s almost like a tradition now. It doesn’t matter what else is happening in their lives; they make time for each other tonight. They spend New Year’s Eve together.

And they kiss.

They count down the last two seconds together. Scott wraps his hand around the back of Mitch’s neck and reels him in, and their lips meet as the fireworks begin to spark both outside and in Scott’s heart. Mitch tastes like champagne. He always does.

Every time, it feels like a celebration. One Scott wishes would never end.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
